Remember (The Healing Trip)
by Arlian Lee
Summary: Leo tersenyum tipis, pandangannya menunduk sejenak. "Jika ditanya kemana aku akan pergi untuk healing, aku akan jawab suatu tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan." Keo/LeKen Vixx! BL! DLDR!
_If you can travel by yourself on a healing trip, where would you like to go?_

Leo tersenyum tipis, pandangan matanya menunduk sejenak.

"Jika ditanya kemana aku akan pergi untuk _healing_ , aku akan menjawab suatu tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan."

.

.

.

.

 **Remember**

 **(** _ **The Healing Trip**_ **)**

.

 **By:**

Arlian Lee

.

Jung Taekwoon (Leo Jung) and Lee Jaehwan

.

Keo/LeKen's Pairing

.

Oneshot, Failed Romance, Failed Fluff, Boy x Boy, OOT

.

Don't do bad things with this FF.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, awan jernih menggantung bersandingkan cahaya mentari yang tampak malu bersinar. Cicit burung terkadang samar-samar terdengar, bersahutan dengan deru mesin di jalanan. Dan dengan suasana pagi yang menyenangkan, Leo melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan ini.

Jalanan yang tampak sepi, jalanan yang mulai terasa asing, jalanan yang masih didominasi oleh kendaranan-kendaraan kecil. Jalanan ini, jalanan yang akan membawa Leo ke tempat itu. Suatu tempat yang menyimpan segudang memori untuk ia ingat kembali.

Sebagai seorang penyanyi solo yang terkenal, waktu _healing_ seperti ini sangat jarang ia dapatkan. Bergelut di dunia hiburan selama lima tahun tanpa henti cukup membuatnya harus menahan hasrat untuk tidak menjamah dunia luar. Ia menginginkan sebuah waktu istirahat untuk mengembalikan segala macam kepenatan yang diberikan oleh pekerjaannya. Dan mungkin ini waktu yang tempat untuknya keluar dari kegiatan yang selama ini membelenggunya.

Beruntung, agensi memiliki toleransi yang tinggi kepada para _idol_ nya. Leo, lelaki yang tengah naik daun ini diijinkan untuk merehat sejenak tubuhnya setelah ia menyelesaikan konser solo di berbagai negara. _Healing_ kali ini pun tanpa diikuti oleh manajer, membuat Leo semakin bersemangat untuk datang ke tempat itu.

Tempat dimana Leo menghabiskan masa-masa sekolahnya dulu sebagai Taekwoon sebelum ia harus berpindah ke jantung Kota Seoul untuk bertarung dengan kerasnya dunia hiburan sebagai Leo. Juga, Tempat dimana segala kenangan manis bersemayam nyaman di dalamnya.

Bibirnya melengkung dalam manakala manikan kembar itu menangkap refleksi sebuah kedai. Ya, sebuah kedai sederhana yang menyajikan macam-macam makanan terbuat dari daging. Kedai inilah yang menjadi tujuan Leo, ya tempat Leo menyimpan banyak memori. Sebuah kedai yang bahkan tak berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

.

 _Taekwoon tak pernah menyangka jika sang_ umma _akan membawanya tinggal di tempat sesepi ini. Bukankah hidup di Busan lebih menyenangkan daripada di Jeonju. Busan adalah kota kedua yang memiliki suasana lebih ramai setelah Seoul daripada Jeonju. Terkadang ia memang tak bisa memahami apa yang ada di pikiran kedua orang tuanya itu. Mengingat usianya masih sekitar dua belas tahun._

 _Mencoba menghilangkan kebosanan, Taekwoon berkeliling. Siapa tahu disana ada tempat yang menarik. Dan benar, mata rubahnya memandang lapar sebuah kedai. Kedai yang sepertinya hanya ada di tempat ini saja. Lantas kakinya dibawa lebih dekat._

" _Aku akan pulang malam_ ma _-." Taekwoon mengerut mendengar teriakan itu._

 _Ia mengendik lalu kembali melangkah._

 _Brukk!_

 _Taekwoon terpental begitu mendapat serangan dari seseorang. Rupanya bocah cilik itu adalah bocah yang sempat Taekwoon dengar teriakannya. Taekwoon menatap datar bocah itu lalu bangkit sendiri. Bocah itu hanya nyengir tak jelas seraya mengucapkan maaf sebelum ia belari pergi._

" _Dasar bocah aneh! Sudah menabrakku main pergi saja."_

 _Taekwoon mengibas-ibas pantatnya yang terasa kotor akibat jatuh tadi. Tak memperdulikan bocah itu, Taekwoon segera masuk ke dalam kedai. Namun lagi-lagi ia harus dibuat kesal. Tubuhnya nyaris tersungkur ke depan jika ia tak berpegangan pada pintu kedai. Ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang._

 _Dan pelakunya adalah orang yang sama._

" _Yaa!" Taekwoon memekik kesal. "Kau!" Tangannya meraih tangan bocah itu._

 _Bocah itu menatap Taekwoon dengan tanda tanya di kedua mata._

" _Bisa jalan pakai mata tidak sih? Kau suka sekali menabrakku!"_

 _Bocah itu tersenyum manis sekali. Ia seakan tak takut dengan gertakan dari Taekwoon._

" _Maafkan aku_ hyungnim _!" Ia membungkuk lalu kembali tersenyum. "Ah, sebagai permohonan maafku, bagaimana kalau_ hyungnim _makan gratis disini? Bilang saja pada_ eomeoni _tua itu kalau aku yang menyuruh, bilang saja kalau Lee Jaehwan yang meminta!" Tukasnya dengan suara berbisik di akhir kalimat._

 _Taekwoon memicing bingung. Sebenarnya ini anak siapa sih? Mereka tidak saling kenal tapi malah berkata seperti itu._

" _Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Taekwoon bingung._

 _Bocah cilik itu tak menjawab malah kembali berteriak. "_ Umma! _Berikan daging gratis untuk_ hyungnim _ini yaa! Aku sudah membuatnya terjatuh." Setelah berteriak kepada_ umma _-nya –Taekwoon tak tahu apakah itu benar_ umma _-nya atau tidak- bocah itu berbalik pada Taekwoon dengan senyum yang sangat manis._

 _Tiba-tiba Taekwoon terdiam, ia seakan terhipnotis oleh senyum itu. Ia bahkan nyaris kehilangan sosok bocah itu dari kedua matanya jika sang tangan tak sigap menarik._

 _Kedua mata indah itu membola. Dan Taekwoon terkesima._

" _Kenapa kau memanggilku_ hyung _?"_

" _Karena sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku." Jawabnya dengan senyum merekah lebar._

 _Jantung Taekwoon terasa tak normal. Oh, apa ini? Ia masih kecil, usia dua belas tahun apa yang ia tahu dari rasa ini? Namun melihat bagaimana bibir itu melengkung, mata indah itu membola, suara lembut itu mengalun, membuat Taekwoon tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Hingga bocah cilik itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mata._

 _Sejak saat itu, Taekwoon rajin datang ke kedai ini. Kedai milik_ umma _Jaehwan, bocah cilik yang menabraknya namun menghipnotisnya. Dan sejak saat itu ia berterima kasih kepada sang_ umma _yang telah membawanya ke tempat ini._

.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, mengingat saat dulu pertama kali ia datang ke kedai ini membuatnya ingin tertawa malu. Masa kecilnya yang luar biasa menggemaskan. Ia bahkan tak menyangka jika hidupnya di Jeonju terasa begitu cerah semenjak datang ke kedai ini. Sudah lama memang namun hal itu yang paling ia ingat.

Ya, karena itu menyangkut sosok yang mengisi relung hatinya saat ini.

Taekwoon melirik jam tangan, mumpung masih pagi dan masih sepi segera ia masuk ke dalam kedai.

Pertama kali ia menjejakkan kaki di dalam kedai ini, aroma daging panggang begitu kuat tercium. Lantas ia berjalan ke arah kasir untuk memesan makanan. Saat ia membaca deretan di papan atas, seseorang mendekat padanya.

" _Oh_? Leo? _Oh_ , kau Leo? Jung Taekwoon?"

Merasa namanya disebut, ia menoleh. Kedua pasang mata rubah itu membesar. Senyumnya merekah ketika menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya.

" _Eomeoni_!"

"Benar kau Jung Taekwoon. _Wah_ , apa kabar? Kenapa seorang _idol_ terkenal datang kemari?"

Taekwoon mengulas senyum tipis lalu memeluk _eomeoni_ itu. "Taekwoon sangat merindukanmu _eomeoni_.. Baik-baik saja, tapi tidak sebaik saat aku masih kecil dulu. Kalau _eomeoni_?"Tanya Taekwoon.

"Sangat baik, tapi kesehatan _eomeoni_ semakin lama semakin menurun. Mungkin karena faktor usia. " Jawabnya lengkap dengan sebuah senyuman. " _Oh_ ya, kau tidak sibuk? Bukankah kau ada konser dunia?"

Mata sipit Taekwoon mendelik kaget. Mungkinkah _eomeoni_ ini mengikuti kegiatannya? Darimana tahu? Cukup mustahil baginya melihat tayangan berita mengingat kedai ini sangat ramai.

" _Eomeoni_ tau darimana Taekwoon melakukan konser dunia?"

"Jaehwan, dia yang memberitahu."

"Jaehwan?"

" _Eum_ , dia sangat bangga denganmu Woonie. _Oh_ , ya sekarang kau masuk saja ke ruang VIP itu. _Eomeoni_ akan membawakanmu _samgyupsal_ _._ _Eomeoni_ akan menyiapkan makanan spesial untukmu."

"Ta-,"

"Sudah!" Wanita paruh baya itu mendorong tubuh Taekwoon. "Kau kesana ya?"

Mau tak mau Taekwoon menurut. Ia masih merasakan kebaikan wanita itu. Wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri. Sebelum ia masuk ke ruang yang dimaksud, lebih dulu pandangannya mengedar. Ada rasa kagum yang membumbung. Pasti cukup sulit menangani kedai yang setiap hari bertambah ramai. Meskipun ini kali pertama Taekwoon datang setelah tujuh tahun lamanya, Taekwoon bisa melihat dengan jelas kesuksesan kedai ini.

Ruang VIP, Taekwoon baru tahu kalau ternyata di kedai ini ada yang berubah. Penambahan dua ruang VIP yang mungkin digunakan khusus pelanggan tertentu. Lekas ia masuk ke dalam sana. Suasananya sungguh berbeda dibandingkan dengan ruang utama. Sepi sekali dan kemungkinan disini kedap suara. Taekwoon duduk di belakang meja dan menghadap pintu. Sekali lagi ia mengedarkan atensinya pada ruangan itu.

 _Oh_ , ada satu titik yang menarik perhatian Taekwoon. Sedikit menelengkan kepala untuk memperjelas, namun rasanya masih kurang puas. Segera ia bangkit dan menghampirinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya bibir Taekwoon mengukir sebuah senyum. Senyum yang tulus sekali. Senyum yang jarang ditampakkan pada lainnya, sekalipun itu para penggemar. Tangannya terulur untuk

Bagaimana tidak ia tersenyum, melihat wajah manis nan menggemaskan yang saat ini telah menjelma menjadi sosok tampan namun tak mengurangi wajah imutnya. Taekwoon benar-benar merindukan sosok ini, sosok yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai. Apakah sosok itu ada disini? Seingat dan setahu Taekwoon, sosok itu tengah mengenyam pendidikan di negara orang.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, seseorang masuk ke dalam dengan nampan berisi banyak makanan. Bukan hanya seseorang itu, melainkan ada –Nyonya Lee- wanita pemiliki kedai ini. Taekwoon lantas membantu untuk meletakkan makanan itu di atas meja.

" _Wahh_ terima kasih _eomeoni_.." Seru Taekwoon senang melihat makanan yang ia rindukan dari kedai ini datang.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum seraya menepuk pundak Taekwoon.

"Sekarang nikmati makananmu _eum_? _Oh_ ya, Jaehwan masih ke pasar. Mungkin sebentar lagi juga akan pulang."Ucapnya dilengkapi senyum mengembang.

Taekwoon tersentak, mendengar nama Jaehwan diucapkan apalagi ditambah senyum yang seolah menggodanya itu membuatnya malu. Puluhan kupu-kupu yang lama tertidur mulai bergerak gelisah di dalam perut. Entah kenapa Taekwoon merasa ada sesuatu yang mendesak dari dalam hati dan ingin diluapkan. Ia merasa seperti..

Sebuah kebungahan?

Setelah kepergian Nyonya Lee, Taekwoon mulai menikmati makanan yang telah siap disantap sembari memanggang daging. Rasa nikmat yang meleleh di mulutnya masih sama seperti dulu. Hal ini membuktikan bahwa kedai ini memang masih sama seperti dahulu.

Selama Taekwoon menikmati hidangan itu, keheningan merambat dengan leluasa. Taekwoon bukan tipe orang yang ramai dalam makan. Ia lebih senang makan dengan diam dan menikmatinya dalam keheningan. Namun semuanya sedikit terganggu dengan suara yang justru mampu membangunkan kupu-kupu itu lagi.

" _Kenapa_ umma _menyuruhku masuk sih?"_

" _Sudahlah kau masuk saja! Ada seseorang yang harus kau temui!"_

Bibir Taekwoon mengulum senyum dalam. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

" _Ada apa dengan pelangganmu_ umma _? Jangan bilang kau menjualku! Tidak! Aku tidak mau melayani pelangganmu di ruangan khusus itu! Kau sungguh tega menjual anakmu sendiri_ umma _!"_

" _Yaa! Siapa juga yang menjualmu! Sudah sana cepat masuk!"_

Dan Taekwoon tak berhenti tertawa kecil saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh sang anak. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki pemikiran demikian? _Ah_ , Taekwoon lupa. Bukankah sejak kecil 'anak' itu sangat pandai bermain kata?

Lima menit Taekwoon mendengar perdebatan kecil antara ibu dan anak. Setelahnya ia bisa melihat tangan berusaha menggeser pintu –pintu terbuat seperti kertas tebal namun masih bisa terlihat siluet dari dalam- dan membuat Taekwoon mau tak mau menegakkan duduknya. Hingga pintu itu benar-benar terbuka.

 _Deg~_

Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Kali ini benar-benar sekumpulan kupu-kupu bangun dan melayang-layang tak nyaman di dalam perut.

"Taek-Taekwoon _hyung_?"

.

.

~Remember~

.

.

Ia nyaris tak mengedipkan mata.

Pertama kali bertemu setelah sekian lama membuatnya kembali –bahkan lagi-lagi- jatuh kedalam pesona pemuda ini. Wajah itu, wajah menggemaskan yang sempat ia lihat di foto rupanya jauh lebih tampan jika dilihat secara nyata. Surai cokelat tua yang membungkus kepala, mata bulat bersinar bak mutiara, bibir penuh menggoda dan hidung runcing menambah kecantikannya.

"Kau apa kabar? Ku dengar kau baru pulang dari Jepang? Bagaimana kuliahmu disana?" Tanya Taekwoon mencairkan suasana yang sedikit kikuk. Mungkin karena mereka baru pertama bertemu setelah tujuh tahun lamanya.

Bibir tebal itu melengkung. "Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana _hyung_ tahu aku kuliah di Jepang?" Kedua alis itu menaut.

"Kau mengenal Sunwoo? Atau yang lebih terkenal sebagai Baro member B1A4? Aku tahu kabarmu dari dia."

" _Ah_ , Cha Sunwoo." Jaehwan membalikkan daging yang mulai terlihat cokelat. "Ya, dia adalah temanku SMA dan kebetulan kami masih saling berhubungan."

"Kau menyindirku?"

" _Eh_?"

Taekwoon tersenyum lalu mengambil satu daging dan diletakkan di atas nasi Jaehwan. "Kau bilang kalian masih berhubungan, kau menyindirku karena tidak lagi menghubungimu setelah aku jadi _trainee_?" Jelas Taekwoon.

" _Ck_." Decak Jaehwan, ia menggesekkan sumpit yang ia pegang lalu mulai mengambil daging juga nasi. "Aku tahu _hyung_ itu sibuk luar biasa. Lalu? Bukankah kau ada _tour_ dunia? Kenapa bisa ada di Jeonju?"Tanyanya dengan mulut masih terisi makanan.

"Kau mengikuti beritaku ya?" Taekwoon ikut mengunyah daging yang telah matang. Ia tertawa kecil melihat wajah Jaehwan yang berubah masam. Sungguh, ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dulu ia duduk di bangku SMA dan Jaehwan masih SMP.

Menegak pelan minumnya, ia mulai berbicara. "Hwang _Sajangnim_ memberiku waktu untuk _healing_. Juga, aku sangat merindukan kota ini." Ungkapnya.

Jaehwan mengangguk paham. Tangannya kembali sibuk membolak-balikkan daging.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu!" Celetuk Taekwoon.

Sontak hal itu membuat lelaki di depannya menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menatap Taekwoon. Ada kerut kebingungan yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Wajahmu, walaupun kau tampak lebih dewasa sekarang. Lalu, tingkahmu. Bahkan kau masih sama seperti dulu, suka membantah kata-kata _umma_ -mu."

"Kau mengingat itu semua _hyung_?"

"Ya, aku mengingat dengan baik."

Dan keheningan kembali mewarnai mereka setelah Jaehwan tak menanggapi ucapan Taekwoon terakhir. Ia terlihat lebih fokus pada daging-daging setengah matang itu untuk segera di berikan pada Taekwoon. Selama Jaehwan sibuk dengan aktivitasnya, Taekwoon memperhatikan Jaehwan dengan seksama. Ada keinginan untuk memeluk tubuh pemuda itu, mengecup keningnya dan mengusap pipinya. Tapi siapa dirinya? Apakah Jaehwan akan menerima perlakuan itu? Apa

"Kau masih saja menyebalkan." Celetuk Jaehwan tiba-tiba. Taekwoon menautkan alisnya namun senyum masih terus mengiringi. Ah, ia baru sadar. Ternyata lelaki di depannya ini tak lagi canggung. "Tapi kurasa sifatmu itu tidak akan pernah hilang."

"Kau mengingatnya?" Taekwoon mengambil alih penjepit di tangan Jaehwan agar si pemegang melihat ke arahnya. Jelas hal itu akan dilakukan oleh Jaehwan. "Kau mengingat baik bagaimana aku dulu?"

Jaehwan menatap bingung pada Taekwoon sejenak. Lalu ia menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya hal-hal umum yang tampak jelas."

"Kenapa kau bilang aku menyebalkan?"

"Kau menghilang dan kau tidak mengabariku."

Sontak lelaki yang lebih tua tertawa. Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada Jaehwan yang tengah mengunyah daging. Rasanya gemas sekali, Taekwoon benar-benar ingin memeluk Jaehwan.

"Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku ke Seoul untuk meraih mimpiku?" Tanyanya seraya meraih gelas minum.

"Iya." Jaehwan membalikkan daging. "Tapi kau tidak menghubungiku."

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau aku sibuk dan tidak bisa menghubungimu?"

" _Hyung_!"Jaehwan mengerucut lucu. " _Ah_ , sudahlah!"

Ini adalah salah satu yang dirindukan oleh Taekwoon. Sikap Jaehwan yang blak-blakkan dan tanpa malu mengucapkan apapun adalah hal yang istimewa di mata Taekwoon. Dengan sifatnya itu Jaehwan gampang sekali berteman dengan siapapun. Dan dengan sifatnya itu juga yang membuat Taekwoon merasa jatuh cinta padanya. Bukankah dulu karena Jaehwan yang memiliki sifat seperti ini menjadikan keduanya dekat? _Oh_ , mengingat masa-masa dulu mampu membangkitkan senyum aneh di wajah Taekwoon.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Taekwoon bertanya asal.

Jaehwan yang asyik dengan kegiatan makannya menoleh pada Taekwoon. Bola matanya membesar seiring dengan gerakan lambat memasukkan daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Merindukanmu?" Tanyanya ulang.

Taekwoon mengangguk.

"Y-ya, ya aku merindukanmu."

Lelaki yang lebih tua tersenyum kecil. Ia bisa melihat ada gurat malu di wajah Jaehwan. Mungkin saat ini ia juga masih ada rasa canggung. Keduanya memang dekat dulu, namun bila telah lama tak bertemu hal wajar bukan kecanggungan datang mewarnai?

"Kau ingat dulu kau tidak pernah mau berpisah denganku?"

" _Uh_?"

"Saat aku harus latihan vokal di sekolah, kau selalu ikut dan menungguku di pojok ruangan."

Jaehwan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mengingat kembali masa-masa itu membuatnya sedikit malu. Bukan hal aneh sebenarnya hanya saja terdengar menggelikan. Memang benar, dulu ia sulit berpisah dari Taekwoon. Kemana saja Taekwoon pergi pasti Jaehwan akan mengikut di belakangnya. Apalagi saat Taekwoon harus latihan bernyanyi di sekolah. Jaehwan akan merengek untuk tetap tinggal sampai Taekwoon keluar dari ruang vokal.

"Jangan mengungkit hal itu! Aku malu mendengarnya." Jaehwan memainkan sumpit di atas panggangan daging.

Taekwoon tertawa renyah. "Kenapa? Itu sangat lucu Jae. Lalu apa kau ingat saat kau menangis karena jatuh ke sungai? Padahal kau sudah menginjak usia remaja tapi masih saja menangis." Kenang Taekwoon.

" _Hyung_!"

Tangannya terulur demi mengusak surai cokelat Jaehwan dengan gemas. Ia sangat menyukai wajah memerah Jaehwan saat digoda seperti ini. Yang digoda hanya diam tak menggubris. Dari gelagat yang ia lakukan, sepertinya Jaehwan layaknya apa yang ada di pikiran Taekwoon saat ini. Malu dan bercampur kesal.

"Kau masih saja menyebalkan, sok nomor satu, kasar, suka memukul, kau!"

" _Yaa_! Jaehwan- _ah_! Kalau kau berkata seperti itu aku seolah adalah orang yang buruk."

"Memang kau buruk!"

Taekwoon meraih minumnya dan mengabiskan dalam sekejap. Ia juga memakan daging yang tersisa. Sepertinya makanan mereka telah raib dalam waktu yang singkat. Melihat hal ini ada ide terlintas. Taekwoon ingin mengajak Jaehwan untuk jalan-jalan sejenak. Ia juga masih punya waktu yang cukup lama untuk melewati hari ini bersama dengan Jaehwan.

Dan beruntung Jaehwan tak menolak ajakan Taekwoon. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menyanggupi keinginan Taekwoon yang akan mengajaknya ke pantai. Keduanya lekas keluar dari kedai menuju pantai dengan jalan kaki. Tak jauh jarak yang ditempuh. Hanya butuh sekitar lima belas menit untuk berjalan kaki.

Selama perjalanan banyak sekali topik bahasan yang mereka bicarakan. Suasana berubah menjadi lebih hangat. Tak secanggung saat mereka ada di dalam kedai. Taekwoon menyadari ada hal yang meletup-letup saat mendengar bagaimana cerita Jaehwan. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Benar ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Kapan lagi ia bisa memiliki waktu seperti ini. Mumpung masih bisa, ia akan berusaha.

Taekwoon bertekad akan memiliki Jaehwan hari ini juga.

.

.

~Remember~

.

.

Hamparan air yang membentang menyambut kedatangan Taekwoon dan Jaehwan. Bukan hanya itu saja, derai suara gelombang yang beradu dengan cicit burung camar menambah keramaian di pantai. Juga hembusan lirih dari sang angin turut menyerati keduanya saat sampai di tempat ini. Lantas keduanya menyeiramakan langkah mendekat pada bibir pantai.

Taekwoon menarik tangan Jaehwan untuk mengikuti dirinya duduk di bibir pantai. Melihat pemandangan nan jauh disana memang lebih indah dari bibir pantai. Selain bisa bersentuhan dengan dingin air, titik jauh tempat mentari datang dan pergi bisa terlihat lebih jelas. Dan Jaehwan tak menolak tarikan itu. Ia duduk dengan tenang, kaki tertekuk menjadi tumpuan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana dirimu? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Taekwoon membuka percakapan dengan sedikit kalimat tanya yang kuat.

Lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia sengaja memainkan batu yang kebetulan di bawah.

"Ya, aku masih seperti dulu. Sendiri. Aku tidak punya kekasih."

"Sungguh?"

Jaehwan mengangguk.

Setelahnya Taekwoon hanya berdeham kecil. Lalu ia menarik tubuh Jaehwan untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Jaehwan sempat protes; ia merasa bingung. Namun senyum tipis yang terukir di wajah Taekwoon meluluhkannya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurut pada perlakuan Taekwoon.

Sedangkan sang pelaku semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia berucap.

"Aku tidak mau angin-angin itu mencumbu tubuhmu dengan percuma." Lirih nyaris tenggelam dalam deburan ombak. Namun Jaehwan sanggup dengan jelas mendengarnya. Kerutan itu menandakan ada sebuah rasa aneh yang menjalar di dalam hati.

"Ma-maksud _hyung_?"

Taekwoon menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku tipikal orang yang tidak ingin berbagi dengan orang lain. Sekalipun itu adalah angin. Karena kau adalah milikku." Ucapnya tenang seraya menatap lurus pada gulungan ombak di pantai.

Jaehwan terkesentak. Kedua bola mata yang menggemaskan itu mendelik kaget. Jantungnya serasa berhenti saat itu juga. Apa maksud dari Taekwoon? Sejak kapan ia adalah miliknya? Kata-kata itu menggelitik di hati.

"Mulai saat ini kau adalah kekasihku!" Taekwoon menangkup wajah Jaehwan dan meminta sang pemilik untuk membalas tatapannya. "Aku mencintaimu!"

Jaehwan terpaku sejenak. Ia hanya menatap kedua mata Taekwoon dengan pandangan bingung; apakah orang ini sedang waras atau sedang mabuk. Namun melihat dari bagaimana sorot lembut yang terpancar dari kedua mata Taekwoon seolah mengatakan bahwa apa yang diucapkan memang benar adanya. Jaehwan mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya. Rasanya ada yang menggelitik dalam hati.

" _Hyung_.."

"Apa kau tidak mau jadi kekasihku?"

Jaehwan masih merasakan sorot lembut penuh harapan itu memancar dengan tulus. Ia harus bagaimana? Jika harus mengatakan hal yang jujur, sebenarnya banyak sekali hal lain yang membuatnya...

"Apa kau mau?"

Sekali lagi pertanyaan itu mengaung di pendengaran Jaehwan. Itu adalah sebuah kalimat yang tak bisa dibuat main-main. Apalagi Taekwoon bukan sosok sembarangan. Bagaimana nanti jika ia mengatakan mau? Apakah itu tidak berbahaya?

"Tapi.." Jaehwan hendak bertanya namun lidahnya seakan terhenti saat itu juga.

Taekwoon menangkup wajah Jaehwan. "Kenapa? Tapi apa?" Tanyanya.

" _Hyung_ yakin ingin berkencan denganku? Bukankah _hyung_ adalah seorang _idol_? Bagaimana nanti jika.."

"Kau khawatir dengan karirku?"

Jaehwan mengangguk ragu.

Alih-alih menjawab, Taekwoon malah menarik tubuh Jaehwan dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Tangannya mengerat seiring tubuh Jaehwan yang berusaha mencari sebuah kenyamanan di dalam sana.

"Jaehwan dengar." Taekwoon menarik nafasnya sebelum mengungkapkan semua yang ada di dalam hati. "Memang, kau perlu khawatir tentang karirku. Ada aturan yang melarang _hyung_ berkencan. Tapi itu berlaku tiga tahun setelah debut. Saat ini _hyung_ memiliki hak untuk menentukan kisah cinta _hyung_. Kau tahu? Hal itu cukup membuat _hyung_ gila." Tukas Taekwoon.

Lelaki yang ada di pelukan Taekwoon mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Apa maksud dari ucapan Taekwoon?

"Apa kau tahu? _Hyung_ mencintaimu sejak dulu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu _hyung_ sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Dan cinta itu bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. _Hyung_ ingin sekali mengatakannya dulu tapi kita masih sama-sama kecil. Masih dalam tahap belajar." Taekwoon terdiam untuk sesaat, pandangan matanya menerawang laut yang membentang. "Lalu saat pertama kali aku menjadi seorang penyanyi dan harus meninggalkanmu. Rasanya ada yang menyesak di dalam dada. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menekan dan menyebabkan air mata _hyung_ turun. _Hyung_ tahu bahwa itu adalah kerinduan yang mendalam untukmu."

Jaehwan tak bergeming. Bibir tebalnya terkatup erat.

"Kau mungkin heran mendengar setiap kalimatku. Kau mungkin bertanya apakah ini benar-benar Taekwoon. Ini aku Jae, kau bisa bilang aku sedikit berlebihan. Tapi sungguh." Taekwoon menarik dagu Jaehwan sehingga keduanya bisa bertatap mata. "Sungguh, aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Apa kau pernah berpikir kenapa aku tidak memiliki kekasih padahal aku sudah terkenal dan berkarir lumayan lama di dunia hiburan?"

Lagi dan lagi Jaehwan terdiam lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Karena aku menunggumu. Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk datang memintamu menjadi milikku." Taekwoon mengulas sebuah senyum yang manis sekali. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut pipi bersemu Jaehwan. "Ku rasa ini adalah saatnya. Bagaimana? Apa kau masih ragu?"

" _Hyung_.."

" _Um_?"

Jaehwan menggerakkan bibirnya gelisah. Hatinya memang menghangat saat mendengar setiap kalimat dari bibir tipis Taekwoon. Sepenuhnya ia yakin bahwa apa yang dikatakan Taekwoon memang tulus adanya. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa sedikit aneh mengingat Taekwoon tak begitu suka berbicara banyak. Namun kali ini bukan masalah itu yang membuatnya ragu. Bagaimana dengan pada penggemarnya jika tahu Taekwoon berkencan?

"Tapi.."

"Apa? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" Taekwoon menatap manikan gelap Jaehwan yang tampak gelisah. "Kau tidak menginginkan ini?"

"Bu-bukan. Hanya saja..." Jaehwan menggigit sekilas bibir bawahnya. "Bagaimana dengan penggemarmu? A-aku takut mereka akan marah kepadaku." Ungkapnya.

" _Ah_ , penggemarku. Mereka pasti akan mengerti. Lalu kau mau bagaimana?"

"A-aku mau jadi kekasihmu _hyung_ , tapi aku takut dengan penggemarmu. Aku belum siap jika kau mengumumkan bahwa aku kekasihmu."

Taekwoon tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos dari kekasih barunya itu. Memang jika semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba akan membuat Jaehwan tak nyaman juga.

"Kalau begitu kau mau bekerja sama denganku menutupi ini? Nanti kalau memang sudah tiba saat yang lebih tepat, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka. Bagaimana?"

Bola mata Jaehwan membesar. Ia tersentak dengan kalimat Taekwoon namun kemudian ia mengangguk. "Ya, aku akan bersekongkol denganmu." Jaehwan tersenyum setelahnya. "Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku kecewa dengan _hyung_. Kenapa _hyung_ tidak mengatakan hal itu sejak lama. Aku tahu kalau hyung menyukaiku sejak kita sama-sama duduk di bangku SMA. Tapi mendengar alasan hyung tadi sepertinya aku harus menghapus rasa kecewaku."

Taekwoon mengecup kening Jaehwan. "Maafkan _hyung_."

"Juga."

"Juga?"

"Kau meninggalkanku tanpa kabar lagi. Apa _hyung_ pernah menghubungiku setelah _hyung_ jadi _idol_?" Jaehwan menggerutu di balik pelukan Taekwoon. Ia seakan nyaman mengungkapkan unek-unek yang selama ini dipendam. Memang benar, jika ia mencintai Taekwoon juga. Hanya saja ia banyak kesal kepada sang _idol_ semenjak tak lagi menghubunginya dan memutuskan menjadi seorang _trainee_.

Sekali lagi Taekwoon mengecup kening Jaehwan. "Mulai sekarang kau tidak usah khawatir. _Hyung_ akan menghubungimu setiap waktu. _Ah_ , maafkan _hyung_ yang tidak bisa menembakmu dengan cara romantis dan malah menembakmu tiba-tiba seperti ini." Sesal Taekwoon. Menyadari bagaimana ia meninta Jaehwan menjadi kekasihnya memang jauh dari kata romantis. Tetapi semua itu tulus dari dalam hati.

"Aku tidak masalah _hyung_." Jaehwan mengecup kilat bibir Taekwoon. Baginya ini adalah sebagian mimpi yang telah terwujud. "Aku mencintaimu."

Senyum yang mengembang di wajah Taekwoon menjadi pertanda tak ada lagi kecanggungan yang terlintas. Lekas tangan kekar Taekwoon menarik dagu Jaehwan dan mengikis jarak yang semula tercipta. Perlahan namun pasti keduanya saling bersentuhan. Ujung hidung mancung mereka lalu bibir mereka. Bibir tipis Taekwoon menyapa bibir tebal Jaehwan. Menyentuhnya kemudian melumatnya pelan-pelan.

Ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka setelah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Keduanya begitu menikmati dan saling menyalurkan rasa sayang masing-masing melalui gerakan bibir itu. Bahkan tangan Jaehwan telah melingkar manis di leher sang kekasih.

" _Oh_ ya _hyung_ , ada yang aku tanyakan."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa _hyung_ bisa dekat dengan Sunwoo? Bukankah dulu _hyung_ sama sekali tidak kenal dengan Sunwoo? Kau hanya tahu kalau Sunwoo adalah temanku bukan?" Tanya Jaehwan heran.

Taekwoon menarik masing-masing ujung bibirnya. "Karena dia adalah temanmu. Karena aku merindukanmu. Dan Sunwoo adalah sumber yang paling bisa dipercaya. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu karena agensi mengecek kepada siapa saja aku berhubungan."

" _Ah_.."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya dengan senyum tersungging manis.

Taekwoon mengecup kilat bibir Jaehwan. "Mulai sekarang kita harus saling menghubungi satu sama lain. Kita saling berbagi kasih sayang dan jangan pernah lepas dari genggamanku." Sekali lagi ia mengecup kilat bibir penuh Jaehwan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sementara Jaehwan yang berada di pelukan menyamankan diri lalu mengangguk. "Ya, kita harus berjanji."

Di hadapan mentari yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang, keduanya sama-sama berjanji untuk membangun kembali ingatan mereka. Ingatan dimana mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain hingga saat ini. Mereka akan berjanji untuk hidup bersama meski kenyataanya mereka berbeda status. Namun Jaehwan percaya bahwa Taekwoon akan memenuhi janjinya dan ia akan berjanji untuk tak menghianati.

Berawal dari sebuah keinginan untuk mengingat masa lalu, pada akhirnya mereka bersama. Taekwoon bersyukur, ia memilih mengenang tumpukan kenangan disini sebagai _healing trip_ -nya daripada jalan-jalan ke luar negeri. Karena salah satu mimpi yang ia punya telah terwujud.

Memiliki Jaehwan sebagai seorang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

 _Haayyyy..._

 _Satu FF lagi tentang KEO.._

 _Gimana? Semoga gak bosen yaa sama cerita-ceritaku yang kayaknya monoton banget ide-nya.. -.-_

 _Trus maaf juga kalau sedikit maksa, kadang emang aku paksain banget, hahahaha_

 _Aku butuh kritik, masukan yang membangun.._

 _Sepertinya memang jarang sekali yaa yang suka Keo, terlihat dari minimnya yang bikin ff Keo, but kalian yang keo shipper, tetap semangat yaa,, hap hap hap.._

 _Kalau ada ide, trus aku ada waktu aku akan buat ff lagi tentang keo.. :D_

 _Oke jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaaa_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


End file.
